


8pm

by pechebaie



Series: Time Stamps [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club - Freeform, background TenSemi, i wrote this over 6 months ago so please go easy on me, its shirabus bday and they r just hanging out.. best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechebaie/pseuds/pechebaie
Summary: “You don’t suck,” Eita says. He reaches out and ruffles Goshiki’s hair in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. “Kenjirou’s just, like, a Mario Kart god or something.”“I like that,” Shirabu says. His character passes the finish line and wins, and Goshiki sets down his controller, groans, and leans backwards onto Eita. “Taichi, put that on my birthday cake.”“I will next year if you manage to keep that title,” Kawanishi says. Then, “You don’t even like cake.”Shirabu just shrugs.





	8pm

**Author's Note:**

> this is from, like, LAST SPRING, i have no idea why i never posted it??? its nowhere NEAR shirabus birthday but the only other thing i have completed at the moment is the FINAL piece of this series, so please.. just take this while i suffer over writing 2 longfics at once

Eita stares at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, tries to decide if he should put on more eyeliner or not. It's just a party - a small one, too; just a few people hanging out and playing Mario Kart - and he really,  _ really _ doesn’t need eyeliner in the first place, but it’s a habit from last year that he has yet to break.

On Eita’s bed, Tendou lies stretched out leafing through an old volleyball magazine. “You don’t need eyeliner, Semisemi; it’s just Kenjirou-kun,” he says.

“I know,” Eita says back. He reapplies the eyeliner and uses a hair clip with a strawberry on it to pull some of his bangs out of his eyes.

He’s wearing blue plaid pyjama pants and a volleyball club jacket, which Eita’d zipped all the way up after Tendou had made fun of his yellow t-shirt with fruit cats on it (jokes on Tendou; the jacket’s  _ his _ , not Eita’s). The eyeliner ties everything together by simultaneously making Eita’s eyes look mysterious and like he hasn’t slept in a week.

“I’m leaving,” Eita says, turns the bathroom light off and steps out.

Tendou closes the magazine and drops it down onto his chest. “I can’t believe Shirabu invited you but not me,” he pouts. Then; “Can I have a kiss goodnight?”

“No,” Eita says. “You made fun of my fruit cats.”

“You cannot wear that with those pants.”

“They’re  _ pyjamas _ ,” Eita says. “And besides, I thought it looked good.”

Tendou just stares.

“God, you’re so mean to me,” Eita jokes. He pulls on a pair of light blue socks with milk cartons on them. “I don’t know if I’ll be back; lock my door if you leave.” He steps out into the hall and shuts the door behind him.

Almost immediately, the door opens again and Tendou pokes his head out. “Eita~”

“Oh, my god.” Eita turns around, laughing; he grabs Tendou’s face in his hands and kisses him on the mouth, soft and easy. He pulls back a little and says, nose brushing Tendou’s cheek, “Goodnight; I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“‘Night,” Tendou says back.

Tendou disappears back into Eita’s room, the door clicking shut quietly. Eita smiles softly, then turns and pads down the hall.

Shirabu’s room is on the second floor with the rest of the second years. Eita’s only been inside once, to help Shirabu with his Japanese Lit homework (the only class Eita actually cares about or enjoys), but even though he knows what it looks like, Eita’s still surprised when he steps inside and is reminded of how much of a nerd Shirabu actually is.

There are Star Wars and Legend of Zelda posters above Shirabu’s bed, and his bookshelf is solely copies of the Naruto manga. His roommate’s side of the room, on the other hand, is strictly baseball. Eita hides his smile behind his hand, internally laughing about the contrast.

“Is something funny?” Shirabu asks, not looking away from his laptop where he’s currently beating Goshiki at Mario Kart.

Eita sits down cross-legged on the floor, leaning back against Shirabu’s bed. “No, I just forgot how much of a nerd you actually are.”

“Woah,” Kawanishi says, “if that surprises you, please don’t take a look at who you’re dating.”

On screen, Goshiki’s character gets hit with lightning; he tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling in defeat. “I give up; this game is too hard.”

Shirabu blows his bangs out of his eyes. “It’s not too hard, you just suck.”

Goshiki groans.

“You don’t suck,” Eita says. He reaches out and ruffles Goshiki’s hair in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. “Kenjirou’s just, like, a Mario Kart god or something.”

“I like that,” Shirabu says. His character passes the finish line and wins, and Goshiki sets down his controller, groans, and leans backwards onto Eita. “Taichi, put that on my birthday cake.”

“I will next year if you manage to keep that title,” Kawanishi says. Then, “You don’t even like cake.”

Shirabu just shrugs.

Eita picks up Goshiki’s controller to play Shirabu on Rainbow Road (because  _ of course _ that’s Shirabu’s favourite map).

Eita is good at Mario Kart - or, he likes to  _ think _ he is. He’s beaten Tendou on several occasions, as well as Ushijima, who’s surprisingly good at the harder levels. But in all the time he’s been friends with Shirabu, Eita’s never beaten him. He’s determined to tonight.

“Might as well just give up,” Kawanishi says as Eita falls off the track (again).

“ _ I _ believe in you, Semi-senpai,” Goshiki says fervently.

“I don’t,” says Shirabu. But then his concentration breaks for a split second when Goshiki groans and leans into Shirabu’s side, and his character flies off the track. Eita tries not to laugh too hard as his character passes into first place.

In the end, Shirabu still wins.

“So,” Kawanishi says, finally settling down on the floor with the rest of them while the character select screen loops on Shirabu’s laptop. “I didn’t get you anything, because you said you didn’t want cupcakes.”

“Because I don’t like cake,” Shirabu says, “yeah.”

“I didn’t get you anything, either,” Eita says. When Shirabu looks at him with a smirk, the joke that Eita gave him his starting spot on the team goes unspoken.

“I was  _ going _ to get you something,” Goshiki says, “but I didn’t know what you wanted.”

Shirabu stretches and heaves a sigh. When his arms come back to his sides, he’s smiling. “I didn’t want anything,” he says. “I’m just glad you guys are here.”

Eita doesn’t say anything because he’s bad at dealing with casual affection. Kawanishi, on the other hand, smirks and says, “Ha, gay.”

“I am,” Shirabu says back. “Suck a dick, Taichi.”

“Tsutomu is  _ right here _ ,” Eita says, and makes an attempt to cover Goshiki’s ears. Goshiki swats him away, and Eita doesn’t try again; it was a joke, anyway.

There’s a moment of silence, and then Shirabu says, smile gone and mouth a stiff line. “My dad sent me money.” He takes a breath and it’s shaky, and Eita wants to reach out, put a hand on his shoulder or his knee or  _ something _ , but he knows that’s not what Shirabu wants right now. “He didn’t even say anything; it was just an envelope with a check inside. So, thank you. For this.”

“I eat your dad,” Kawanishi says, deadpan. “And your mom.”

“Don’t eat my mom, she’s great,” Shirabu says. “You can eat  _ her _ mom, though.”

“Okay,” Kawanishi says, “I eat your dad and your grandma. And then after, we go out for shirasu and get you new shoes.”

“But I don’t  _ need _ new shoes,” Shirabu says, pointing at the ratty black Converse by the door of his room.

“Oh, my god,  _ Kenjirou _ ,” Eita says, laughing. “Just take the shoes.”

“You kind of do need new ones, anyway,” Goshiki says. “Those are falling apart.”

Shirabu’s smiling again; Eita doesn’t think he’s ever seen him smile this wide. “Okay,” he says. And again, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes im still freaking it about shirabu/semi/goshiki friendship.. not sure when this will update again but ive put so much thought into this verse i cant just abandon it so!


End file.
